The White Rose
by followthecreed02
Summary: When a Jacob and a young woman fall in love, are they willing to sacrifice everything for each other? Or will something in her life keep her from him? (The rating might change)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, got another fic for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed at all. (Although I wish I owned the studs Jacob and Connor) I own all OCs

 **-AC-** = time breaks

* * *

A young woman sat in her carriage, awaiting her guest. Her gaze fell on a figure walking towards her carriage, and a blush rose to her cheeks. She watched the finely built figure approach, and chided herself for the naughty thoughts that filled her head. He climbed in moments later, and nearly scared her.

"Mr. Frye. It took you long enough." She said, the blush disappearing from her face; she had to be business-like now.

"You are not the easiest woman to find." He replied as he took his top hat and set it on the seat beside him.

"That's the point." The woman replied. Her gaze fell to the streets and he followed it, trying to figure out what had caught her attention. His eyes fell on a bush of white roses and he smiled.

She kept her gaze on them and the next row of flowers and the next as the carriage took off. The colorful array flowers slowly passed her line of vision, the carriage riding slowly along the cobblestone road.

As the carriage passed the park, her bright blue eyes fixated on a man giving a bouquet to a woman. She grinned slightly and closed her eyes.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _She sat in a small carriage with her best friend reclining beside her. She watched longingly at someone beyond the window and her friend noticed this. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to face the paler young woman._

" _What is it, Addie?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _It's not good to lie to your best friend." The other woman said with a smug smirk ghosting on her face._

" _It's just… I saw someone…" Addie paused, searching for the right word to say. "Intriguing, when I was buying flowers."_

" _What do you mean 'intriguing'?" Her friend questioned, poking Addie in the shoulder._

" _It's nothing."_

" _If you say so."_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked. Addie turned toward him with a small smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem off is all."

"I'm fine. Shall we talk about business?" Addie offered, trying to change the subject; it made her uncomfortable knowing that Jacob could read her so well. She tried to make a habit of staying as vague as possible. She didn't want to be vulnerable.

"Mmm… yes. When is Starrick planning on getting his delivery?" Jacob inquired, leaning on his fist. His brown eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Tonight. A boat is to sail in around midnight with the package." Addie replied.

"Good. I shall return to you tonight after everything is taken care of." He smirked and opened the door of the carriage. Addie quickly grabbed his forearm and he turned to look into her blue eyes. She pressed a small kiss to his lips, reveling in the taste of the alcohol on his breath.

"Good luck." She turned away shyly and closed the door. The carriage took off, leaving Jacob successfully confused in its dust.

 **-AC-**

Addie walked around a small bakery that sat on the corner of her street. She picked up a loaf of bread, supposedly imported from France, and gave the loaf a small squeeze; she placed it back when it did not have a crisp crust like she had hoped.

Instead, she settled on buying a cherry tart. She thanked the owner and left, taking her small tart with her in a small paper bag.

Once in her carriage, she unwrapped the sweet treat. She licked her lips, taking a bite and savoring the tang of the fresh cherries. She smiled in delight and took another hungry bite.

Her mind flitted to the earth-shattering kiss she shared with Jacob just hours ago; her lips still tingled, yet she felt sort of guilty. It wasn't her place to share that affection with Jacob, no matter how devilishly handsome he was. His very smile warmed her heart, yet she abhorred herself for feeling like that. It - it wasn't right.

The door of her carriage opened, and she found herself jumping slightly; Jacob smiled at him as he climbed in. She finished chewing what in her mouth before she placed the other part of her tart on the seat. Jacob chuckled and placed his arms behind his head.

"I take it you were successful."

"Indeed. It was quite the sight. You should have been there." He said, closing his eyes.

"That's good." She sat still, waiting for him to leave. "Is there anything else you require Mr. Frye?"

"No. Not really." He said, opening his eyes and staring at her.

"You must have a reason for uselessly taking up space in my carriage." She said curtly; it wasn't that she was upset with him, it was that she hated herself for letting him into her heart. It made her feel sick inside.

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like child.

"I just had a question, no need to be so rude."

"Speak up then." She crossed her arms over her chest, and cocked a brow. Jacob looked around as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"What was that…earlier." He asked, his chocolate eyes meeting her own blue ones.

"Nothing but a good luck kiss." She replied, folding her hands on her lap. He sighed and opened the carriage door; he looked dejected to her, but she just wanted him out of her carriage.

"Goodnight, Ms. Kipling." He said; he tipped his hat towards her and jumped off the side of the carriage. Addie waited for a moment before telling her carriage driver to take her home.

 **-AC-**

Addie arrived at her home not long after speaking with Jacob. She walked in the front door and placed her purse on an end table by the door. She shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She strolled farther into the house and was greeted with the smell of summer soup. She smiled and moved into the kitchen.

"Hello darling." She purred. Her husband turned and grinned widely at her.

"Good evening love."


	2. Chapter 2

This leaves off literally right after what happened in the last chapter! I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my OCs. **Warning: There is blood in this chapter!**

* * *

Addie's husband walked up to her and wrapped her in a bear hug; she giggled and clung tightly to him in return. She smiled at the familiar smell of him; the smell of cinnamon, freshly baked bread, and a sweet French wine he brought with him when he moved to London.

"How was your day?" He asked, moving away from her and tending to the soup on the stove.

"It was rather uneventful." She looked down at her hands, before scooting over next to him. She cupped his cheeks in her hand, and peered into his green eyes. "You look tired. You should go to sleep, it's late."

"But the soup-."

She grinned lightly at him, and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. She set the soup aside.

"It can wait, darling." She took his large, calloused hand into hers, and led him toward their bedroom. He looked back at the soup, before sighing.

"Alright." He shut the door behind them, and snuffed out the candle. They undressed in the dark, and slid in bed together. They laid in bed holding each other until they drifted to sleep.

 **-AC-**

Jacob ran along the rooftops; his destination - the train station. He stopped at the edge of one of the houses he was on and shot his grappling hook across the street. With a leap off the edge, he glided across the line. He landed on the other side with a thud before taking off again.

He dove down off the roofs and spotted one of his Rooks getting attacked. He grabbed his cane sword from his side and ran over to help them. With a spray of blood that splattered on his clothes, and the crunch of a neck being broken, his rival was defeated.

The limp body of a Blighter fell to the ground, blood spilling out a wound in his torso. Jacob smiled and sheathed his cane sword as the Rook took out the last Blighter.

"Thank you." The Rook breathlessly thanked; they leaned up against the nearest wall to catch their breath.

"No problem." Jacob tipped his hat and took off in a sprint, realizing he was near the train station.

Once he was at the station, he got on the train and walked to the train car in the back, hoping Evie was there. He approached the train car and heard voices. ' _Good. She's here.'_

He walked in and found Evie and Henry talking at one of the desks. Evie glanced over at him with a small smile before turning her attention to what Henry was talking about. Henry looked up as Jacob shut the door.

"Good evening Jacob." Henry said, nodding slightly.

"Same to you Greenie." Jacob replied. He tossed his top hat on the couch and sauntered over to them.

"What are you two working on now?" He asked, resting his arm across Evie's shoulder.

"We're looking for one of the Pieces of Eden. And what did you do last night, brother dearest?"

"I blew up a package that was supposed to be delivered to Starrick today." Jacob smiled widely at his twin, who rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off of her shoulder.

"You should stop doing things like that Jacob." Evie muttered. Jacob cocked his head and threw his hands in the air.

"At least what I'm doing is effective!" He yelled.

"And you leave a trail of destruction that I have to clean up!" Evie yelled back and turned to face Jacob. She poked a finger to his chest condescendingly.

"But that 'destruction' is buying _you_ time to find the blasted Piece of Eden!"

"I would have found it by now if you hadn't started all of this in the first place!"

Jacob took a deep breath and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked.

"I'm going to the pub to get a drink!" Jacob called as he grabbed his hat and left.

 **-AC-**

Jacob had no intention of getting drunk, but yeah, it still happened. He stumbled out of the pub he was in, grumbling the entire time. He brought his hand to his nose, and noted the blood which covered his fingers.

He mumbled something to himself and continued stumbling down the street. He walked up to another pub and entered. Laughing and the sound of clinking mugs reached his ears the second he walked in. He plopped down in a chair and called a barmaid over. He ordered an ale and waited for the drink to come.

He stuck his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, gently dabbing at the wound on his nose. Once he was sure it had stopped bleeding, he put the cloth back in his pocket. A mug was placed on the table in front of him and he thanked the barmaid.

"Jacob." The sound of his sister's voice reached his ears and he looked over to see her walking towards him.

"How'd ya find me?" He asked, trying to make sure his words didn't slur.

"I just followed your trail." She grabbed the mug from his hand and placed it on the table.

"Hey!" He reached out for it only to have Evie swat his hand away.

"No more Jacob. Come on, let's go."

"But-!"

"NO JACOB."

"Fine." Jacob placed his hands on the table and pushed himself to his feet. The world spun and he closed his eyes, leaning against the table for support.

"Jacob? Are you alright?"

"I'm fiiinne." He waved his hand around like an idiot, opening his eyes again and placing his hand on Evie's shoulder.

"Let's get you back to the train." Evie wrapped her arm around his back and helped him out of the pub.

 **-AC-**

Addie woke up to the sun in her eyes. She rolled onto her side to face her husband and her eyes widened when the bed was empty. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, before wrapping a robe around her body. She then lazed down the stairs of her house.

Her husband sat in their kitchen, eating some bread and fruit. She breathed a sigh of relief and moved to stand behind to him.

"Nicolas." Addie ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled.

"What is it love?" He asked leaning against her stomach.

"Will you take me somewhere today?" She asked.

"I would love to but the Queen has requested to see me." He placed his hand on her forearm and ran his thumb across the soft skin. "I am truly sorry."

"It's alright." She kissed the top of his head and went back upstairs to get dressed.

 **-AC-**

Addie walked down the crowded streets of London, trying to get back to her carriage. A couple of children bumped into her and quickly apologized before running off. She narrowed her eyes and opened her purse.

"Damn children." She mumbled. This would not have been the first time that the homeless children had stolen her pounds. She continued walking, knowing that there was no use trying to get the money back.

She reached her carriage not long after the thievery incident and climbed in. She nearly screamed when she found Jacob reclined in the seat across from hers. His top hat was covering his face and he occasionally let out a small snore. She frowned and placed her purse on her seat before sitting down.

"Mr. Frye." She spoke firmly and he jolted awake. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was supposed to be getting my sister some food but then I saw your carriage unattended and decided to take a little nap." He replied stretching with a yawn.

"You are very childish." She mumbled.

"You sound just like my sister." He reclined again and placed his hat in his lap. She looked at him a raised brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you planning on leaving or do you have a question again?"

"I don't have a question but I also don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I enjoy your company. And my sister is mad at me." He stated simply.

"I have someone I'm supposed to be meeting."

"Who?"

"That is none of your business. Now if you'll be so kind as to-" She was cut off when Jacob's lips landed on hers. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away. He looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Forgive me. I don't know what-"

"Please go." Addie pointed to the carriage door to emphasize her statement. Jacob nodded climbed out of the carriage, leaving Addie to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is kinda bad but oh well. I think the next chapter will make up for it! Disclaimer: I still don't own anything :( **Warning: There is a little bit of alcohol, nakedness, swearing, and blood.** I think that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

Jacob slapped himself internally, realizing now that perhaps Adelaide truly didn't reciprocate his feelings. She never said that did but she also never said that she didn't. ' _Perhaps I should go get drunk again.'_ He thought. And of course, that's what he did.

Jacob stumbled down the street a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He saw a prostitute in front of him and he grabbed her arm. She jumped and turned around to face him. He gave her a smile and she raised a brow.

"You got money?" She asked.

"As much as you need." He mumbled.

"Good." She pulled him down an alley and into a hidden brothel. The smell of sex and perfume hit Jacob.

The woman led him to a room and quietly closed the door behind her. Jacob fell onto the bed (not so gracefully) then turned to see the woman slowly undressing. He licked his lips and got up, helping her rid of the clothes.

Once she was naked he led her to the bed that sat in one of the corners of the room. She undid his shirt and then his pants until he, too, was naked. He placed light kisses to her neck and lips, laying her gently on the bed. He pulled away from her and for a moment, he swore he saw Adelaide.

 **-AC-**

Jacob grumbled as he walked down the street towards the train station. He had decided to leave the brothel in his half drunken state. He couldn't understand why Adelaide had the effect she did on him. She was just like any other woman he had an attraction to.

But there was something about her. She was lovely, with her bright blue eyes, raven colored hair, and lightly tanned skin, but that had nothing to do with it. She felt forbidden but he had no idea why. In any case, he liked that feeling.

He turned down a street and into the train station. He noticed the train was there so he walked in the back car.

Evie was sitting on the couch with a book in hand. She heard the door open but decided not to look up, knowing that it was either Jacob, Henry, or one of the Rooks.

"Good evening sister." She heard Jacob's voice say quietly.

"And same to you." She moved over slightly when Jacob sat down. She smelled alcohol and perfume and she realized that Jacob had probably gone to one of the 'hidden' brothels in town.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Jacob mumbled. Evie sighed and closed the book, placing it on her lap.

"I accept your apology. Now why did you go to the brothel?" She asked.

"I never-"

"You can't hide the scent of a brothel unless you change your clothing." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I just needed to clear my mind."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"It made it worse." He mumbled placing his top hat on the back of the couch. She gave him a curious look as he pulled his hood over his head and sighed.

"Don't sulk Jacob, it's not like you." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"I appreciate you trying to help, but no offence, it's not really working." Jacob turned away from her and looked at his hands. Evie frowned and retracted her hand from his shoulder. ' _I wonder what has got him acting like this? Perhaps he'll tell me another time.'_

 **-AC-**

Addie had been at her house for awhile before her husband arrived. She heard the door open, followed by the ruffle of a coat and then footsteps. She smiled and walked into the parlor.

"Hello mon bijou." _**(my gem/jewel)**_

"Hello darling." She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face in his chest. He stood at 6'0" and she was only 5'4" making him tower over her. She enjoyed it though. "What did the Queen need to speak to you about?"

"One of the horses was sick." He mumbled, running his hand along her hair, slowly rocking her side to side.

"Did you find out what was wrong with it?"

"It ate a flower called fiddleneck." She nodded against him and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. "I think I shall go take a nap."

"If I am gone when you wake up, don't worry. I'll be at the tailor." Addie called. She heard Nicholas call something back but she couldn't make out what he said exactly. She pulled on her coat and slipped out of their house.

 **-AC-**

Jacob rambled down the street, arms hanging loosely at his sides. He had decided to leave the train because Evie was growing rather persistent on knowing what was wrong with him but now that he was out on the streets he had no idea what he wanted to do.

He looked out at the people who strolled by. Someone caught his eye and he turned to see a young woman with thick black hair and blue eyes walking on the other side of the street. ' _Adelaide.'_ He smiled and took a step forward but stopped. ' _She's probably still upset. But I never did get the chance to apologize fully.'_ He continued forward, darting across the road.

As he got to the other side, he heard a scream. He looked up to see three men dragging Adelaide down an alley. ' _Fuck!'_ Jacob took off in a sprint, activating his eagle vision.

He approached the back of the buildings and halted, the trail split. ' _Dammit.'_ He blinked out of his eagle vision and slammed his fist into a wall. He heard a crack, and he bit his lip. Blood trickled down his hand and the crimson droplets fell onto the cobblestone by his feet.

He brought his hand to his chest and began walking towards the train station. ' _This is going to be difficult to explain to Evie and Henry.'_

 **-AC-**

Adelaide let out a scream as what seemed like three or four pairs of hands grabbed her. She thrashed, trying to get the people to let go of her. Two of the pairs of hands let go and she heard footsteps running in different directions.

She felt a piece of rope getting tying her wrists behind her back, followed by a blindfold and a gag. She tried pulling her wrists apart but all that resulted in was rope burns. ' _This is not how I had planned on spending my day.'_

She heard a carriage door open and she was thrown inside. She sat on the floor, unable to stand thanks to her hands being tied behind her. She let out a muffled huff and hoped that she would be able to get out of it soon. ' _Who would want to kidnap me anyway?'_

The carriage came to a halt and she heard the door open before she was yanked out. She let out a yelp as she landed on her ankle, effectively spraining it.

"Get up." A gruff voice demanded. She slowly rose to her feet, taking a small step forward and let out a quiet cry as she put pressure on her ankle.

"What's wrong with her?" The same voice asked.

"She probably hurt herself when _you_ yanked her out, arsehole." Another voice replied.

"Can you walk?" A surprisingly gentle voice asked. Addie shook her head. She let out a stifled gasp as she was lifted off of the ground and carried to their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I hope anyone who has been reading this is enjoying it! Disclaimer: Yeah, I still own nothing... **Warning: There is blood, and more blood...** I don't think there is anything else in for warnings but if I forgot something, I'm sorry. So on with the reading!

* * *

Jacob reached Evie and Henry at the train station with no difficulty. Evie was sitting on the couch and Henry was at the desk; Jacob walked over towards the vault, before removing his hat and placing it atop it. Evie looked up and gasped as she saw the blood that was drying on Jacob's hand.

"What happened?" Evie asked, getting up and checking his hand. He took a sharp breath and flinched as she moved his hand.

"I punched a wall." He said, pulling his hand away from his sister.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" Evie asked as as she searched for something to clean and wrap his hand.

"One of our allies was kidnapped."

"Who?" Evie found a few washcloths and poured some alcohol on it. She gently grabbed Jacob's hand again and dabbed it with the washcloth. He flinched and clenched his jaw.

"Her name his Adelaide Kipling." Jacob replied.

"She's the one who's been helping you find out when Starrick is getting deliveries, correct?" Jacob nodded and relaxed when she wrapped his hand up.

"Do you know who kidnapped her?" Henry asked. The twins looked at him forgetting that he was there.

"I believe it was some of the Blighters, which means Starrick probably ordered them to do it." Jacob let his hands hang at his sides grabbing his top hat.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked, grasping his forearm.

"I'm going to go find her." He pulled his arm out of her grip.

"Jacob! You can't fight with your hand like that, and there is no way you could climb if you needed to."

"Watch me." Jacob left the train, taking off in a sprint to the last place he saw Adelaide.

 **-AC-**

Adelaide was kneeling in an office, her hands still tied behind her back; fortunately, the blindfold and the gag were gone, and she was able to breathe. In front of her sat a desk with a large chair. There were pictures on the walls of plants and various things like that. She squirmed, the hands on her upper arm tightening their grip.

The door behind her opened and she heard footsteps approaching.

"Mrs. Kipling." She froze, her eyes widening. The voice was deep and she immediately recognized who it belonged to. "How have you been?"

"What do want with me?"

"You will know in good time but until then, we have some catching up to do." Her eyes followed the man as he walked out in front of her and sat at his desk. "Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Fuck off Starrick." She spat.

"That's not very polite." He replied gesturing for someone to bring him his tea. A cup of the hot liquid was placed in front of him and he took a small sip. He got up from his desk and walked over to her.

She looked up at him with a straight face, hoping that her eyes weren't showing her fear. Starrick grabbed her chin leaning down so his face was inches away from hers.

"What do you want?" She asked again.

"A little bird told me you've been helping the Assassins destroy my deliveries." He spoke in a softly but anger seeped into every word he spoke.

"If it is true, what would you do?" She asked unable to keep her voice from trembling slightly.

"I would torture _her_ until you swore you would keep up your end of the deal Mrs. Kipling."

"No, please don't hurt her. I helped the Assassins, this is true but please don't hurt her." Adelaide whispered tears welling in her eyes.

"Take Mrs. Kipling to The Room." Starrick commanded the two guards holding Adelaide.

"Yes sir." They said in unison. They lifted her off of her feet and walked her out of the office.

 **-AC-**

Jacob ran down the street as the sun began to set. The sky was adorned with variants of oranges, pinks, and purples; despite the beauty, dark storm clouds were rolling in. Jacob stopped in an alley catching his breath. He had been searching for Adelaide since mid afternoon, non-stop.

He hunched over resting his hands on his knees. He wiped the back of his hand along his forehead and took deep breaths, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs. He took a few more deep breaths before taking off in a sprint again.

Jacob lifted his hood onto his head as small droplets of rain began to fall from the sky. He looked up at a building and sighed. ' _Evie was right, this was useless.'_ He walked towards Lambeth, that being the closest place he hadn't checked yet.

By the time he reached Lambeth, the rain was coming down at a steady pace. He decided he was going to wait until the next day when he heard a scream. He strained his ears and he heard it again.

 **-AC-**

Tears fell down Adelaide's face as a knife dug into the bottom of her foot. She screamed as it twisted, tearing at more of the flesh. The back of a hand connected with her face and she whimpered. The blade was pulled out of her foot and felt more blood trickle down it; the sound of the blood dripping onto the ground echoed throughout the mostly empty room.

She felt the knife run along her bare stomach and a small sob left her lips. The door across the room opened and the knife stopped moving.

"Are you willing to forget your assassin 'friends' and come back to the Templars?" Starrick asked.

"No." She said weakly.

"Fine. You will have one more chance before I start torturing _her._ " Starrick left, his words ringing through Adelaide's head.

The knife slowly dug into her thigh, and she let out another scream. Again, a hand connected with her face. She closed her eyes as the blade cut downwards, leaving a long cut over the length of her thigh.

 **-AC-**

Hours had passed and Adelaide now sat asleep in the chair she was tied to. Cuts of various sizes, shapes, and extremity littered her skin. Her face was covered in bruises and her left eye was swollen shut.

The door opened and her right eye slowly opened. Starrick entered with the man that had tortured her. He frowned and closed the door before walking up to her.

"Have you decided?" He asked. Adelaide hesitated, she didn't want to be with the Templars but she knew she had no other choice.

"I…I will join you." She whispered.

"Ah! Splendid." Starrick turned to face the man, who handed him something. When he turned back to Adelaide, she saw what he was holding. It was a branding tool with the Templar insignia as the brand. It was almost white with heat and Adelaide trembled as Starrick pushed aside the hair on her neck.

The metal end connected with her neck and she screamed, her vision becoming white as the searing pain shot through her neck. Her head fell to the side limply as she lost consciousness. Starrick pulled the brander back and looked at the burn mark on her neck.

"Perfect." He whispered with an evil smile.

* * *

I hope I didn't the description of Starrick's office and voice wrong! So that's it until Monday (if I get it done on time) :)


	5. Chapter 5

Happy next chapter! I just wanted to thank my editor for all of the amazing help! Disclaimer: Nothing... I own nothing... :(

* * *

For a while, Adelaide drifted in and out of sleep; just when she thought she was asleep, the various aches and pains would wake her again. This went on for hours, and during this time, she had a few visitors. One of them was a nurse from what she could tell; they poked and prodded at her wounds before tsk-tsking and muttering about how 'Old Starrick did it again'.

Another visitor was a guard, who at one point mocked her, but then confided with her 'unconscious' body about his wife and her unfaithfulness. She couldn't tell how long he was there, before he was pulled out and another took his place.

"Adelaide." It was Starrick's voice; she tried her best to feign sleep, and apparently it was good enough that he bought it. He grasped her hand. "My love, I am truly sorry."

She hadn't heard him say that in years; it sounded just like it had when they were teenagers filled with hopes and dreams. It sounded like he hadn't just tortured her for the heck of it.

"I didn't want to do it." He whispered, low enough that the guards couldn't hear. "But you know what kind of responsibility comes with a job like this. Had the men seen me show sympathy for a known traitor, they would've taken the torture upon themselves, and you surely would have died."

It sounded like a false apology to her, but it was so good that she almost bought it. Almost. He always had a way with words.

"I have to leave you now, my love. But I will return to you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and disappeared silently.

She laid there thinking about it for a while, before she was finally lulled to sleep.

 **-AC-**

Adelaide woke up on big bed, dressed in robe. She sat up with a groan and brought her hand to her neck. She flinched as her fingers brushed the burned skin; she frowned as she realized that everything that had happened was real.

She slowly stood, grabbing the nightstand beside the bed for better balance. Once she was upright, she limped to the door and opened it. Outside of the room was a long corridor with fancy red carpets and potted plants lining the walls.

She quietly made her way down the corridor and found a door that was larger than the rest. She hoped there was no one on the other side as she opened it. The door creaked and she paused waiting for someone to come through it and grab her but nothing happened.

She took a deep breath and opened the door completely. The room on the other side was large but mostly empty. A bed sat on one of the walls and a few paintings rested next to it.

She entered the area, walking over to a desk and sifting through the papers that were sprawled out on top. She picked up letter after letter. They all said the same thing and were addressed to the same person; that person being her. She frowned and read over one of the letters.

 _My Dearest Adelaide,_

 _Forgive me. I have done wrong by you. I never wanted you to hurt like that._

 _Crawford Starrick_

It was a short letter that said almost exactly what he had said to her. She shook her head, but folded the letter and stuck it in pocket of her robe. She left the room and continued down the corridor.

As she approached the corner, she heard the sound of voices and was spooked enough that she hid in the nearest room. The sound of footsteps approached where she was hiding; she held her breath when the people stopped in front of the empty room she was in.

"Is something wrong Starrick?" A gruff male voice asked.

"I thought I had closed all of these doors when I left." Adelaide heard Starrick reply. The door next to her closed and she quietly let out a sigh of relief. She put her ear to the door and listened as the other man started speaking again.

"Your daughter was asking about the person you had brought in." The man said.

"How did she find out?" Starrick asked, his voice low and angry.

"She was eavesdropping on some of the guards." The man informed, and she heard Starrick curse.

"If she asks again, tell her it was no one important; but under _no_ circumstance tell her that it was her mother."

"Yes sir." The sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor as Adelaide listened for Starrick to leave.

"I know you're in there Adelaide." Starrick said. Adelaide's eyes widened as she stepped back from the door. The door handle jiggled before it opened and Starrick walked inside. He frowned at her and grabbed her arm. "You weren't planning on leaving, were you?"

"Let go of me." Adelaide said firmly.

"No." Starrick dragged her out of the room and down the let out a small yelp of pain as the gash on her leg twinged.

A loud thunk caused Starrick to stop. He turned around and looked behind her. His eyes widened and he withdrew a small dagger from his belt.

"Good evening Starrick." Adelaide smiled and looked over her shoulder. Jacob stood in a defensive position not far away from them; his hidden blade was unsheathed and he he held another blade in his other hand.

Starrick grabbed Adelaide and held her in front of him with his blade to her neck. She stiffened and her eyes widened. Jacob tensed as well and he shifted the blade in his hand.

"Let her go." Jacob commanded.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Starrick asked.

Jacob smiled and made a small hand gesture; 10 of his Rooks walked out behind him, guns drawn and smirks plastered on their faces. Starrick took a step back and the Rooks cocked their guns.

"Just let her go Starrick." Jacob said.

"Fine." Starrick pushed Adelaide forward and she stumbled, falling on her knees.

 **-AC-**

Jacob rushed up to Adelaide and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"My leg hurts." She whispered. Jacob's eyes moved down to her leg and she followed it, whimpering when she saw the blood soaking the robe.

"Oh God." Jacob grabbed Adelaide's shoulders as she slowly closed her eyes. "Come on Adelaide! Stay with me." He shook her and her eyes fluttered open before closing again. She went limp and Jacob shook her again.

He looked over his shoulder and told one of the Rooks to go get a doctor. He pressed his palms to her bleeding wound trying to slow her blood loss.

"I know you'll be alright." He whispered over and over again.

 **-AC-**

A few days had passed and Adelaide was getting better. Jacob had taken her to a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. She sat on a small bed in the only bedroom reading a book. A knock on the door brought her attention to the real world.

"Come in." She said. Jacob entered with a bouquet of white roses and placed them on the bedside table. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I could be worse." She replied with a smile. He nodded and stood. Adelaide grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her.

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course." Adelaide moved over and Jacob climbed into the bed next to her. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Jacob stroked her hair, causing her to sigh contentedly. But then she frowned.

"Jacob. I need to tell you something." She said.

"What is it?" He asked. ' _Please don't hate me forever.'_ She silently said to herself.

"I don't really know how to put this so I'm just going to say it."

"Ok."

"Jacob…" She hesitated. This probably wasn't the time to tell him. ' _When will it ever be the right time?'_ She sighed. "I'm married."

"Come again?" Jacob asked looking at her like she had grown another head.

"I'm married."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I… I love you." The words slipped off of her tongue before she realized what she was saying. Jacob was silent, he just looked at her; his face was expressionless and she was getting worried. "Jacob? Are you alright?"

"I love you too." He said his brown eyes locking with her blue ones. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips. ' _That was not the reaction I was expecting.'_ Adelaide thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	6. Final Chapter

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Yeah... The end! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: It's the same as always...

* * *

Jacob and Adelaide laid beside each other in a meadow behind the cabin. The sun was setting and the air was growing cooler, so Adelaide scooted closer to Jacob and rested her head on his chest.

"Why did you choose me?" Jacob asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were obviously happily married but you chose me. Why?"

"You're different from my husband. He loved me. But it didn't feel like he did." Adelaide replied as she thought back on the times her and Nicholas had spent together. None of it felt like the times she had spent with Jacob.

"Oh…" Was the quiet response she got from him.

"Is everything alright Jacob?" She asked.

"It's just… I've never had someone say that they loved me. Other than Evie and my parents but that doesn't count." He said the last part with a chuckle.

Adelaide placed her hand on his cheek and gently forced his head in her direction so he was looking at her. She kissed him; it was gently but held so much passion and emotion.

When they broke apart, Adelaide rested her head on his chest again. She let him hold her until the moon was high in the sky.

 **-AC-**

The sun was shining through the window in the cabin bedroom. Jacob laid on the bed spooning with Adelaide. He nuzzled his head into her hair and inhaled; her hair smelled like flowers and he loved it.

He moved his head when Adelaide shifted and rolled over; she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, causing his lips to curl into a smile. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed a light kiss to her forehead.

He would never have thought that she was married but she was apparently good at keeping secrets. He closed his eyes and rested his hand on her side. She sighed and rolled onto her back, which prompted Jacob to open his eyes again.

A loud knock from the other room caused Jacob to jump. ' _How was someone able to find this place?'_ He slipped out of the bed and put on a shirt and his hidden blade. He walked into the other room and unsheathed his blade. There was another knock at the door and Jacob reached for the knob.

He was thrown back when the door blew open. He coughed as dust and smoke filled the cabin. He was grabbed by his arms and dragged outside. He squinted as the bright rays of light from the sun hit his eyes.

"Mr. Frye." He looked over, anger surging through him. Starrick stood next to him and a man with brown hair stood in front of him.

 **-AC-**

Adelaide woke up when she heard an explosion. ' _What the hell?'_ She stood, putting as little pressure on her injured leg as possible. She hobbled into the other room in the cabin and coughed as dust entered her mouth.

"Jacob?!" She called. When there was no response she stumbled out of the cabin. The sun was warm on her back as she looked out at the people in front of the cabin. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on Starrick, who stood next to…

"Nicholas?" She moved forward a little farther and stumbled. She fell, catching herself on her hands.

"Adelaide." Nicholas ran up to her and embraced her in one of his bear hugs. "Are you alright mon bijou?" **(my gem)**

"I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around him. "Where is Jacob?"

"That man will no longer hurt you." He said.

"Hurt me?" She was thoroughly confused now.

"Your friend," He pointed at Starrick. "He told me that the assassin had kidnapped you and tortured you."

"But-" Nicholas shushed her.

"You must rest now." He said leading her to one of the carriages. "You can tell what you need to tomorrow after that man is executed." He said closing that door to the carriage before Adelaide could respond.

 **-AC-**

Adelaide stood in the large courtyard surrounded by other people who had come to see Jacob executed. ' _I need to figure out a way to stop this.'_ She thought as Starrick appeared next to the noose.

"Today we are here to execute a man convicted of murder, kidnapping, and torture." Starrick announced. ' _These are all lies.'_ She thought. ' _Well, the murder isn't but the only people who have seen him kill someone are the Rooks.'_ She thought. Then it hit her. ' _The Rooks!'_

 **-AC-**

Jacob stood in the shadows of the courtyard with two Blighters holding onto him. His eyes were locked on Adelaide while Starrick did his little speech. His brow furrowed as he watched Adelaide walk out of the courtyard.

He was pushed forward slightly and he took it as his cue to walk into the courtyard. People cheered as he walked up to the noose. He blinked into eagle vision and cursed under his breath. He counted 30 Blighters spread out in the open space.

The executioner walked over to him and placed the noose around his neck. ' _How did this happen?'_ He thought as a cloth bag was placed over his head. ' _I never thought it would end on a lie. I always hoped I go out with a bigger bang.'_ His sarcasm wasn't helping him feel any better. ' _I wish I had gotten the chance to say goodbye to Adelaide and Evie.'_ The rope tightened slightly. ' _Goodbye anyway.'_

"Any last words, Mr. Frye?" Starrick asked. Jacob glared at him.

 ***BANG***

A gunshot rang through the courtyard. People screamed and scattered. Jacob turned with a smile. On the other side of the courtyard, he saw Adelaide and Evie surrounded by Rooks.

"Let him go Starrick!" Evie shouted.

"Never!" Starrick shouted back. He ran over to the lever and pulled it. The boards underneath him opened and he fell. But instead of getting hanged, he landed on the ground. He looked up to see part of the rope had been cut by a throwing knife. ' _Thank God for those.'_

Jacob got to his feet and ran over to Evie and Adelaide. He was so happy to see them.

"Are you alright?" Evie asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He said with a small smile.

"Where has that weasel Starrick gone?" Adelaide asked.

"I don't know." Jacob said looking back to see that Starrick was indeed, gone.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the train and then see if we can figure out how to get your coat and weapons back." Evie said.

"And my hat." Jacob added. Evie chuckled and began walking out of the courtyard followed by the Rooks. Adelaide turned to leave but Jacob grabbed her arm. She smiled at him as he moved to stand in front of her. "Thank you for what you did."

"You're welcome." She said pressing her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

"Adelaide, I want you to join the Rooks." He said once they broke apart from their kiss.

"Jacob… I-"

"I don't ever want you to be in a situation like you were and not be able to defend yourself." He said, brushing her hair out of her face. "And I don't want to be away from you."

"I was going to say yes." Jacob smiled widely and locked arms with her. They walked out of the courtyard and towards the train station.

 **-AC-**

A few months had passed and the weather was beginning to become colder. Jacob and Adelaide currently sat on a roof together and she smiled as he handed her a white rose. She took it and smelled the flower. She looked over at him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"What's the special occasion?" She asked.

"No special occasion. I just know that you love white roses." Jacob stated simply.

"If you say so." She said with a light giggle. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. They sat like that for a few moments in silence before Jacob lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I love you Adelaide." He said kissing her gently.

"I love you too." She replied.


End file.
